


The Haunting of the Hadley Home

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: A teenage boy senses something is wrong when he slips into the bedroom he shares with his younger brothers...





	The Haunting of the Hadley Home

Fourteen-year-old Michael Hadley slid quietly into his massive new bedroom, the white socks he wore gliding noiselessly over the old hardwood floor as he slowly closed the door behind him. Michael inhaled deeply. With the door shut, the blackness of the room became absolute and his eyes struggled to orient themselves. They couldn't.

Letting out the breath, Michael stood completely still. His parents had been complaining every night since the family moved into this old house a month ago that Shane and Jonah, who shared the huge room with him, had nothing to fear from this large dark bedroom. It was only a converted old attic and there were no ghosts or monsters or boogiemen haunting it. And yet, every night, Michael's brothers refused to enter the bedroom unless one of their parents escorted them up the creepy stairway and into the cavernous maw where they now slept; checking, of course, for creatures of the dark just prior to tucking the youngsters into their beds.

Michael desperately wanted the same reassurances but was much too old, he rationalized sullenly, to claim the room scared him to death. The fact that he had a later bedtime was problematic as well because his parents would certainly find it odd and question him should he suddenly start going to bed at the same time as his eleven and eight-year-old brothers. Thus, this nightly ritual had imposed itself on the teen: Take a shower downstairs. Put on socks and a pair of boxer briefs. Climb the imposing staircase to the room he now shared with his siblings. Slip inside without waking them. And, finally, make his way to his bed, which was all the way on the other side of the vast room, and hope that nothing terrible sprang from the dark.

The room was pitch black. And quiet. And cold. Michael shivered in his socks and boxer briefs and, feeling the safety of the closed door just behind him, tried in vain to see his sleeping brothers. The only sound in the room was each of them deep in sleep, their small bodies inhaling and exhaling just above a whisperer. Michael envied them, each snug and warm in his own bed with their parents assurances that there was nothing wrong with this bedroom; this house. He, meanwhile, had just finished his shower and now had to cross the black room to the safety of his own bed. He began to pass through the void.

By the time Michael reached his bed, goose bumps ran across his flesh. The boy wondered idly why the room was always so cold. And then, as if it was the next obvious question, the boy wondered why he always entered the room wearing only socks and underwear. In fact, hadn't he thought just that evening to wear pajamas on his way up to...

The thought slipped out of his mind and Michael realized he was standing over his bed like a phantom, neither moving to climb into it nor moving away from it. Michael smiled queasily to himself. This was strange. He knew he wanted to get into bed but...

A stray thought brushed his mind. A vision. He'd done this the several nights ago. And a few nights before that. And a few nights before that. Michael wrinkled his brow for a moment before his eyes got big. He'd stood in front of his bed like this, desperate to get into it but unable to summon the motions, many nights since they moved into this house. How could he have forgotten?

"AH," Michael squeaked quietly in surprise. His hands, which were hot and sweaty, had come to rest on his stiff taut cold nipples and the contrast of hot flesh on cold flesh, as well as the sensitivity of the small pink mounds, sent an electric current of arousal straight up Michaels spin and straight down into his teenage cock. Without thinking, Michael licked his lips again and his hands, seemingly acting on their own accord, began to rub his delicate tits in slow and sensual circles. For a few moments, Michael closed his eyes in confusion and tried to stop. His hands continued to move.

With his eyes closed tight, Michael realized the room wasn't as silent as he'd first believed. A sound, drifting in the dead air, crept horrifyingly into his mind. Music. Music so soft, Michael had to hold his breath just to hear it. Violins. Playing in concert. Playing a creepy haunting melody.

A sudden tightness forced Michael to open his eyes and look down. Thanks to the utter lack of light, Michael couldn't see his boxer briefs were tented and his cock was growing rapidly to it's fully engorged five inches. And then... And then he could see it. A subtle light had begun, without his realizing, to pervade the room. A malevolent glow, so red it almost appeared as black light, now permeated the walls and the floor. His eyes, just barely adjusting, could suddenly make out the obscene tenting of the thin fabric covering his boyhood and the slightly darker stain of pre-cum that was slowly soaking the tip. Michael shuddered, half in fear and half in pleasure. He'd done this before.

His hands drifted lower, teasing his chest and stomach before slowly slipping under the waistband of the briefs and pulling downward. Michael inhaled again and let out a fierce groan as the pressure on his cock grew while the material slid past it before the turgid flesh sprang back with a sickening thud and smacked his pelvis. He dropped the underwear and stood tall, his thick five-inches bounding free from constraint and leaking his pre-fuck victoriously. The music, now louder, filled the room with an aggressive melody that seemed to spurn Michael to action.

His sweaty hands slid teasingly over his male flesh, their tips just barely scraping his throbbing boner. Up they traveled in tandem, lightly caressing until they ever-so-carefully began to dance across the coronal head of his hot pole. Michael groaned, his throat vibrating loudly as one finger traveled underneath and began to gently rub his sensitive frenulum. "Ohhhhhh!!!!" he cooed both against his will and with full acceptance of the pleasure.

Michael's hands stopped suddenly and the boy, his head heady with desire, turned slowly. It took a moment for his eyes to see through the haze of self-inflicted lust before he noticed his brothers each sitting in their bed, looking at him with fire in their own eyes. Michael swallowed, suddenly scared, but his body moved forward towards Shane as the music grew in pitch and volume.

The eleven-year-old beckoned Michael over as a succubus might tempt a victim, the boy Michael knew gone and a demon of sexual energy replacing him. Shane's body reflected the same red glow that saturated the rest of the room and it took Michael only a moment to realize that his younger brother was naked. More than that, Shane's three-inch boyhood was hard as a nail and quivering in anticipation. Michael's mind filled with images of violent sex between he and his brother and it wasn't until he realized that those images of fantasy were actually the remembered events of nights past that Michael began to scream. At least, he tried to scream.

Instead, Michael found himself on top of his brother in what the boys at school often called a "sixty-nine." Michaels mouth, no longer his own, descended on his brothers hairless member just as the hot breath of the boy underneath him wafted so temptingly over his own engorged flesh. For a moment, Michael wondered what it would be like to taste his brother's swollen cock and then he knew. The flesh, smooth and hot and reminding him of pecans, slid between his lips as Michael sucked the little weenie to the hilt. At that same moment, Shane engulfed Michael's own stiff cock and began to slide his hot naughty lips up and down the sensitive flesh.

"UGGGHHHHH" Michael groaned, the feeling of his eleven-year-old brother's tongue running roughshod over his sensitive cockhead incredibly enjoyable. Responding in kind, Michael swirled his own tongue across the moist head of his brother's cock and got a grunt in return. For several seconds, the boys sucked and licked and nibbled each others cocks, with Shane using one hand to stroke Michael and Michael taking Shane's small balls into his mouth while he bounced up and down on his brother's little stiffy.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph!" Shane groaned all of a sudden as he began to writhe and spasm uncontrollably. His boyhood, which had been pulsing steadily as Michael's tongue glided aggressively over it, suddenly began to shudder rapidly and Michael knew his brother was having a powerful dry orgasm. Emboldened, Michael pulled himself from his brothers wet crotch and, reaching with both arms between his brothers legs, he grasped the back of his brothers thighs and pulled them upwards. The result was that his still-cumming brother's legs shot behind Michael's shoulders and his pert pre-teen ass came within a few inches of Michael's hungry mouth. With Shane still sucking at his teenage cock and Michael feeling an orgasm getting tantalizingly close, Michael grasped his brothers hairless ass cheeks and pulled; exposing a tight pink virginal shitter to the harsh red glow of the room.

The horrible music rose in triumph and crashed in agony as Michael wasted no time and dove in, his thick teenage tongue lapping at his brother's hot boypussy for a moment before he shoved the tongue straight past the sphincter. "EYYEEEEE" squealed Shane beneath him, prompting Michael, who was eating his brother's pussy like it was ambrosia, to reach between them and begin jacking the youngster off. Shane gurgled in response began pounding his face against Michaels pelvis, his tight lips flying credibly fast over Michaels hard five inches.

Two small hands suddenly grasped Michael's own ass cheeks and pulled them open before the incredibly warm wet tongue of Michael's eight-year-old brother Jonah began to lap hungrily at his teenage asshole. Michael groaned, the new feeling of his ass being eaten compounding the violent pleasures rising from his cock. His asshole tingled and flexed open and closed while his youngest brother assertively tongued the sensitive pucker. Below him, Shane was writing in pleasure as his little cocklett was teased deftly by Michael's talented hand and his glistening asshole was plundered by his older brother's angry tongue.

A moment later, Shane's body began to hum and the boy let out a lusty cry of delight. "Ahh! Ahh! OHHH!!!" he wailed around the teenage meat he was frantically sucking. His second climax hit him hard and his asshole clenched around Michaels tongue tightly. His lips, which had been suctioning Michael's cock head, slid down the flesh hard and his pre-teen tongue whipped once, twice, three times across the underside of Michaels cock. That did it for the older boy, who was about to blow thanks to the rimjob of his youngest brother and the dark pleasure of feeling his other brother's asshole contract in climax.

Michael roared "UUUHHHHHHHH!!!!" as he pulled his head away from his brother's ass and growled in time with the climactic music. Shane, despite writhing in a powerful dry boygasm, redoubled his efforts on Michaels cock. Jonah, too, began to lick Michael's quivering asshole with abandon and a split second later, Michael began pumping his hot thick teenage load into Shane's hungry mouth.

With one brother sucking his cock and one brother eating his asshole, Michael's world became a haze of dark red light and tainted pleasure and music roaring in exultation of the night. And heat. The room was like a sauna and the boys were covered in slick sweat. For what seemed like hours, the boy convulsed on his knees, the image of one at prayer perverted with the sexual acts taking place below him. Finally, spent, he fell over in breathless exhaustion.

The three boys lay motionless for some time on Shane's bed, the room eerily quiet and the oppressive light still filtering from the walls. Michael remembered other nights like this; the three boys having just engaged in a violent and aggressive bout of sex. Were those real memories? Were they a dream? Michael closed his eyes and stood slowly, ready to go to bed.

The room was pitch black. And quiet. And cold. Michael shivered in his socks and boxer briefs and, feeling the safety of the closed door just behind him, tried in vain to see his sleeping brothers. The only sound in the room was each of them deep in sleep, their small bodies inhaling and exhaling just above a whisperer. Michael envied them, each snug and warm in his own bed with their parents assurances that there was nothing wrong with this bedroom; this house. He, meanwhile, had just finished his shower and now had to cross the black room to the safety of his own bed. He began to pass through the void.

By the time Michael reached his bed, goose bumps ran across his flesh. The boy wondered idly why the room was always so cold. And then, as if it was the next obvious question, the boy wondered why he always entered the room wearing only socks and underwear. In fact, hadn't he thought just that evening to wear pajamas on his way up to...

The thought slipped out of his mind and Michael realized he was standing over his bed like a phantom, neither moving to climb into it nor moving away from it. Michael smiled queasily to himself. This was strange. He knew he wanted to get into bed but...

No! This wasn't right! The images from moments before invaded his brain and Michael gasped. He'd just been in Shane's bed and he and his brothers had...

The red oppressive light filled the room and his body began shaking in fear while his cock began to grow with arousal. The music was back, loud and wild in it's new verse; it's harmony disjointed and the strings shrieking in anger. The room was sweltering, sweat suddenly pouring out of Michael's body as if he were near a blast furnace. Michael turned around.

His brothers were together, with Jonah lying on his back and his ankles near his ears. Shane, meanwhile, was kneeling on the floor busily tonguing the youngster's easily accessible asshole. Michael watched in horror as the younger boys engaged in this filthy act of sexual depravity and his mind was flooded with many similar half-remembered scenes. In fact, only a short time ago, hadn't he and his brothers been doing...

Michael quickly dropped his underwear and strode across the room, his five-inch tool leaking hungrily at the scene before him. Stopping to the side of his brothers, he leered down and grinned with lust. The eight-year-old Jonah had his mouth open and his tongue was lolling out of it; reminding Michael of a dog. His eyes were closed and a subtle groan was emanating from his throat. The boy's small hands were casually stroking his hard two-inch boycock and dancing playfully across his hairless balls. Below him, the sound of slurping was nearly as loud as the music and Michael craned his neck to see. Shane's face was pressed between their younger brother's pale ass cheeks and his tongue was rapidly and aggressively conquering the boy's tiny pussy.

Michael was incredibly aroused. "You like that boy?" he whispered throatily.

"Ohhh... Yyyeeesssssss" Jonah hissed in reply, his normally soft soprano voice taking on an unexpected vulgar quality.

"Tell me you love it. Tell me you love getting your little pussy eaten by your pervert brother. Tell me how good it fucking feels"

"Ohhh... I loovveee iiittt. Oh Mikey... I love iiitttttt... My pppuuuussssyyyy...."

"Stroke your cock you little whore. Stroke your cock. Harder! Faster!" Michael commanded as he leaned into the bed. Jonah complied, his hand flying up and down his small tool in a blur. The music hit a crescendo and Michael dove in, his hand taking over the frantic wanking as he molested his brother joyously.

"Mikey! Mikey! It's happening! It's happmmpphhh" cried Jonah just before Michael slammed his lips on his brother's mouth and silenced the child. His tongue, seeking to conquer the boy's mouth just as his hand was conquering the boy's cock and his brother was conquering the boy's pussy, slid viscously past the child's surprised lips and began to beat against Jonah's tongue while lapping at the boy's teeth and gums. Jonah screamed into Michael's mouth and went stiff before his whole body began to shake in a powerful and fierce kiddie-cum.

Michel didn't care, and for the next few minutes, he continued to masturbate the squealing child while his tongue plundered the boy's mouth. Twice more, the eight year old shuddered and screamed through dry kiddie-climaxes before Michaels need finally demanded release.

Rising, Michael stepped aside and shoved his cock into the willing mouth of Shane. The middle brother seemed prepared and drooled a copious amount of spit onto Michaels rock hard tool, not that he needed the slick liquid thanks to the amount of pre-cum flowing freely from the turgid flesh. Pulling out of Shane's mouth, Michael pivoted towards Jonah's eager asshole and snuggly rested the tip of his flesh on the younger boy's quivering rosebud.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust and anger.

"Yesssss! Oh fuck yesssss!" cried the eight-year-old in response.

Smiling, Michael thrust forward with all his might, his hard fuckstick meeting a moment of resistance before slamming past Jonah's slimy anal ring and burying itself deep into the child's tight hot pussy.

"UGGGHHHH!!!!" roared Michael as his balls slapped against Jonah's ass and all five inches of his stiff cock became encased in the youngster.

"EEYYYEEEEE" cried Jonah at the same time, his childish squeal laced with ecstatic pleasure at the coupling.

Michael wasted no time with gentleness or grace. His body, poised to fuck, began violently jackhammering the child's eager asshole as the two began to grunt and groan and wail in delight. Their sweaty bodies became one as the older boy threw himself into the fucking.

"OH! OH! FUCK! FUCK! OH!" chanted Michael loudly as he slammed home each time, the slap of flesh on flesh finding harmony with the music that was whipping around the room in a frenzy. A sudden tightening of his brother's asshole was all the warning Michael received before the young whore began convulsing in another dry boygasm, his wails reaching a crescendo of their own despite his tiny boycock remaining untouched.

Gritting his teeth, Michael redoubled his efforts and fucked his brother wildly, each thrust jackhammering the cumming youngster to higher and higher pleasure. The seconds ticked by and Michael could feel the cum boiling in his balls. The tightness of Jonah's ass felt wonderful; the heat inside the boy matching the heat of the room.

Jonah gave a high-pitched cry and collapsed, his body suddenly going limp as his climax ended abruptly. The slight loosening of his ass as the boy's body slumped was enough to disrupt Michaels near climax and the teen paused for a slight moment to catch his breath.

Smiling wickedly, Michael glanced to his side at Shane and, when the boys made eye-contact, Michael said coldly, "suck him."

Shane obeyed immediately and sprang forward, engulfing Jonah's drooping cock with his hot mouth. Jonah, whose eyes had closed, bolted awake at the intense feeling of his brother's tongue scrapping across his cock head. "OH! OH NO!" he squeaked at the onslaught of pleasure.

Michael wiped his brow and waited a few heartbeats before leaning forward and grasping Jonah's small pink nipples. The child grunted. Encouraged, Michael began to rapidly flick the little nubs and, moments later, he could tell his brother was fully immersed in lust. Satisfied, Michael pulled his cock almost entirely out and, before the youngster could react, slammed his cock home.

Jonah spasmed suddenly and his ass began to tighten. Michael, seizing the opportunity, began to rabbit fuck the boy while tweaking the boy's erect nipples. At the same time, Shane's head began bobbing rapidly up and down on the little boy's throbbing boner, which elicited a continuous torrent of groans from Jonah.

The music roared in climax.

So did the little boy. Jonah, his orgasm overpowering him, threw his head backwards and babbled incoherently. This time, though, Michael benefited from the boy's rapidly contracting pussy and screamed in his own climax, his hot seed suddenly bursting forth into the bowels of the child underneath him. For several long seconds, Jonah and Michael orgasmic moans blended with the music and the heat and the light. Then, satisfied completely, the boys slumped against the bed.

Within moments, the heat of Jonah's body prompted Michael to stand and stumble backward. He drew in a deep breath as sweat ran in rivulets down his face. Looking at his brothers, he could see them now engaged in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling wetly. For a moment, Michael was tempted to join them. But no, he thought dazedly to himself. It was time to sleep. After all, he had a long day tomorrow. Michael turned towards his bed and sighed.

The room was pitch black. And quiet. And cold. Michael shivered in his socks and boxer briefs and, feeling the safety of the closed door just behind him, tried in vain to see his sleeping brothers. The only sound in the room was each of them deep in sleep, their small bodies inhaling and exhaling just above a whisperer. Michael envied them, each snug and warm in his own bed with their parents assurances that there was nothing wrong with this bedroom; this house. He, meanwhile, had just finished his shower and now had to cross the black room to the safety of his own bed. He began to pass through the void.

By the time Michael reached his bed, goose bumps ran across his flesh. The boy wondered idly why the room was always so cold. And then, as if it was the next obvious question, the boy wondered why he always entered the room wearing only socks and underwear. In fact, hadn't he thought just that evening to wear pajamas on his way up to...

The thought slipped out of his mind and Michael realized he was standing over his bed like a phantom, neither moving to climb into it nor moving away from it. Michael smiled queasily to himself. This was strange. He knew he wanted to get into bed but...

"No!" he whispered suddenly, the events of the night crashing into his consciousness. "No!" he wailed all of a sudden, his mind hazily dredging up the images of a months worth of similar nights; nights filled with jerking and sucking and fucking till morning; nights where, just as the sun broke, he and his brothers would find themselves in bed whole and rested and remembering nothing of the hours spent in the sickening heat and light and music. Michael panicked in silent anguish as that same heat and light suffused the room. The music began another verse.

Michael swerved around, his mind trying to bring up his hands in defense to stop the unknown forces around him but instead slipping down to his waist and pushing his boxers past his already engorged flesh. He tried to scream again as his hard teenage cock sprang loose but growled instead, lust taking the place of outrage. Standing before him, holding two thick jump-ropes, were his two brothers, eleven-year-old Shane and eight-year-old Jonah. His eyes slid over their nude glistening bodies as both boys stood proudly beating their erect pre-pubescent cocks. Filled with despair and arousal when his eyes settled on their evil grins, Michael remained motionless when they finally approached. Roughly, the younger boys pushed Michael onto his back and his body fell to his bed for the first time that evening. Then, the two rascals grasped his legs and hauled them upwards toward his wrought iron headboard, tying the ropes to his ankles before slipping them around the headboard and fastening them to his wrists. In a matter of seconds, Michael found himself on his back with his feet and arms pulled roughly backwards; his asshole, cock, and balls totally exposed to the imps licking their lips.

Shane dove in, his tongue rapidly assaulting Michael's hairless backdoor before pushing roughly past the teen's sphincter. "OHHH!!!" Michael moaned in appreciation, tossing his head back and closing his eyes. The feeling of his brother's tongue was wonderful. Moments later, Shane slid his hand forward and began to slowly, sensually, jerk his older brother's pulsing cock.

For quite some time, the younger of the two suckled and teased and beat his tongue against the the older boy's quivering pussy while stroking his brother nearer and nearer to climax. Then, just as Michael thought he was reaching the point of no return, the tongue and hand disappeared.

"UUGGHH FUCKKK!" Michael groaned a moment later when three fingers slid casually into his loose fuckhole. Michael, whose eyes had been closed, opened them. There, between his legs, was Jonah, the boy's fingers busily digging deeper into him while Shane spread something slick and shiny all over Jonah's small arm. Michael's eyes opened wider. Sex jelly. His brother was covering Jonah's arm with lube!

"OH!" Michael squeaked a second later as a fourth finger slid past his still loose and pliant asshole. Jonah, growling as he slowly jerked his own small cocklett, began to finger-fuck Michael in time. "Ooohhhh!!! Oooohhhh!! Yeeaaahhhhh!!" Michael began to pant, his ass throbbing in pleasure as the four fingers began to piston in and out of his ass faster and faster.

"More!" he said desperately, the need growing even as the speed increased. Jonah obliged, pressing his thumb to the other four fingers and stretching Michael that much more. His ass accommodated the fifth digit and the room filled with a wet slap slap slap as Jonah's fingers dug deeper and deeper; his hand punching farther and farther into his brother's asshole.

Then, as the music cast a resounding boom throughout the room, Jonah stepped forward and shoved his had into his brother, Michael's ass going impossible wide as the eight-year-old's hand met the immense pressure from the resisting asshole. Then, with a loud PLOP, the widest part of the boy's hand slid past the distended anal muscle and his whole hand rushed eagerly deep into Michael's rectum.

"OHHHH!!!!!" Michael screamed, his body stiffening in slight pain and unendurable pleasure as the hand, his ass encasing it like a glove, traveled further and further into his colon. The pleasure doubled. Then redoubled. Shane swooped in and engulfed Michael's cock with his mouth. Michael whimpered. Jonah opened his hand and spread his fingers, his palm pushing urgently against Michael prostate.

Michael's whimper became a cry of ecstasy and he came.

"OOOYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAEEEEE!!!!!!" he wailed unintelligibly as Shane bobbed relentlessly on his rock hard member and Jonah began fist-fucking him vigorously, blast after blast of thick teenage fuckslop hitting the back of Shane's mouth with the force of a volcano. Michael whimpered and cried and screamed through the orgasm, cumming and cumming and cumming as the two younger boys relentlessly stimulated him.

It was too much. Too much. The heat made thinking nearly impossible and the music surged around him. Michael held on to his sanity as the pleasure tore through his body and his orgasm seemed to last forever. The music boomed again, it's notes tearing at him as the light and heat swallowed him.

It was pure strength of mind that let the boy come through the ordeal without passing out and, as his brothers untied him a few minutes later and he fell limply to the bed, Michael continued to shudder in orgasmic quakes. As he rode out the last few tremors, his thoughts began to cut through the haze and he wondered idly if he should fall asleep just where he was. But no, a stray thought whispered in his head, he needed to get up and clean himself. Michael groaned but moved, his body arguing for rest but his mind urging him up. Michael stood shakily.

The room was pitch black. And quiet. And cold. Michael shivered in his socks and boxer briefs and, feeling the safety of the closed door just behind him, tried in vain to see his sleeping brothers. The only sound in the room was each of them deep in sleep, their small bodies inhaling and exhaling just above a whisperer. Michael envied them, each snug and warm in his own bed with their parents assurances that there was nothing wrong with this bedroom; this house. He, meanwhile, had just finished his shower and now had to cross the black room to the safety of his own bed. He began to pass through the void.

By the time Michael reached his bed, goose bumps ran across his flesh. The boy wondered idly why the room was always so cold. And then, as if it was the next obvious question, the boy wondered why he always entered the room wearing only socks and underwear. In fact, hadn't he thought just that evening to wear pajamas on his way up to...

The thought slipped out of his mind and Michael realized he was standing over his bed like a phantom, neither moving to climb into it nor moving away from it. Michael smiled queasily to himself. This was strange. He knew he wanted to get into bed but...

...

...

...

...

...

Michael was warm and comfortable in his bed, his mind hovering just on the edge of awareness as strange images flashed randomly through his mind. Sick images. Deranged images. Arousing images.

Shane on all fours while Michael fucked him and Jonah sucked the boy off.

Michael jerking off both of his brothers as they kissed hungrily.

Jonah's asshole hovering just above his lips as Michael ate the boy out and Shane slowly impaled himself on Michaels stiff cock.

The spreading his own ass so Jonah could fuck it with his immature cocklett.

Michael jerking blast after blast of cum out of his stiff cock onto the eager faces of his brothers.

Shane convulsing in a powerful boygasm.

Jonah moaning, his multiple kiddie-cums running together.

Orgies and sex and lust.

Stepping up to his bed only to realize something was wrong.

Crossing the void.

The dark filling the room as Michael realized he couldn't sleep yet because he couldn't get into his bed.

Red light. Loud music. Intense heat.

BEEP BEEP BEEP sounded Michael's alarm as the boy awoke with a start and hit the OFF button. Stretching and still half asleep, Michael rolled over restlessly. What had he been dreaming? He couldn't remember. If his morning hardon was any indication, though, it probably had something to do with Mandy McNeilson, that really cute girl in freshman English that seemed to like him.

Michael smiled to himself and stretched lazily. He felt wonderfully well rested. In fact, he had slept like a baby every night since he and the family had moved into this house.

Getting up a few minutes later, Michael proceeded through his usual Saturday morning routine and soon found himself stuffing his face at the table. His mother, always willing to spoil her sons on Saturdays, had loaded the table with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and diced potatoes. When Michael finally finished (his brothers ate in the other room while watching cartoons), his mother took the plate and slid it into the dishwasher.

"Mikey" she said before he could get up and go.

"Yeah mom?" he responded, looking at her inquisitively as she sat down at the table.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said. "Your father got a phone call last night and he's got to go to Chicago for that meeting he'd hoped he could skip."

"Oh, that sucks. Didn't dad say that his boss was going to let him stay here?" Michael wrinkled his nose. His Dad's boss was kinda a jerk.

"Yes, but a change of schedule made it so your father had to be there. Listen, three of Jonah's little friends were going to spend the night here tonight and I agreed that they could a few days ago without realizing that I had also agreed last week that Shane could have three of his soccer teammates over. So... I kinda have six little boys spending the night tonight and, without your dad around, I need your help watching them." Michael's mother looked at him imploringly.

"Oh mom!" Michael huffed when he realized the scope of the request. "No way! Me, Trevor, Andy, and Marcus were going to go see a movie tonight. I'm NOT staying in just to watch eight little brats..."

"Listen listen listen! First, it's `Trevor, Andy, Marcus, and I.' Second, I'll make you a deal. Invite your friends over here to spend the night and that way, you guys can look out for the little ones. I'll give you a hundred bucks and order a bunch of pizzas. Come on! Help your ol'mom out!"

Michael sighed. Generally, he was a good kid and his mom didn't ask too much of him. "Fine! Fine! I'll call the guys and tell them the plans have changed. But I want that hundred dollars today and the pizza has to have pineapple!" he said in a mock threatening tone.

"Ok! You are the best Mikey!" he mother responded before getting up to start the dishwasher.

"Wait. Hold up! Mom, with my friends, that's twelve. Where is everyone going to sleep?"

"Oh, I have several queen sized mattresses. I figure we'll throw them down in your room and you boys can have fun up there. There's plenty of space."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You mean we have to sleep in the same room as the little kids?"

"Stop whining" his mother laughed. "The little kids will be thrilled when they find out the cool older boys are hanging out with them. You'll score big points with your brothers. They look up to you, you know."

"Fine. Whatever" Michael said as he sighed, stood up, and left the room to make some phone calls.


End file.
